What is Love?
by BookLuver4ever7
Summary: What is Love? Hermione thinks Ron is it for her, but what happens when Draco comes into the picture? Will he sweep her away or is she Ron's for taking? Dramione
1. Chapter 1

What is Love?

A/N: Hey everyone! It's Nicky! And I'm back with a new dramione fanfic! Hope you like it!

Also the story is set in seventh year, the war happened but they went back to Hogwarts.

Draco and Ron may seem OOC but I tried.

Chapter 1

Hermione P. O. V

"Ron, stop its not funny anymore. He's changed in the war just like the rest of us." Ron looked at me incredulously.  
"What are you going on about? Malfoy's a git. Don't you remember how much he tortured us." He said back hostilely. "Why are you defending him?"  
"The war changed all of us. For worse or better. And I think that you need to accept that."  
"What's your point?"  
I just sighed and walked to my dormitory. Ron and I were quarreling again. He was just so stubborn! I'm not sure what we are. Ever since the kiss during the war the atmosphere has been really tense. Ginny says its uh, sexual tension. But I'm not really sure my feelings for him are like that. I mean we're best friends.  
Anyways we were arguing about Malfoy. Again. He's my potions partner this year. And Ron just can't leave me alone about it. He says Malfoy's a bad influence on me. Apparently I've become more rebellious since hanging out with him. Our relationship currently is somewhere between enemies and friends. I'm leaning towards friends but who knows what he thinks.  
Harry really has nothing to say about it. I think he agrees with me but won't admit because he doesn't want to come between Ron and I. Ginny agrees with me, but I think it's mostly because the years have been good to Malfoy. Don't tell Harry. But dang he's filled out quite nicely. Tall and lean, but muscular too. Quidditch practice made him really strong. I'm not surprised. But I think I may have tiny feelings for him. He's so much fun to be around when he isn't being pompous or a narcissist. I think that's a good quality in a man. The ability to make someone laugh out of pure joy. With Ron it's corny jokes in forced to laugh at. I hate comparing them, but I can't help it. They're just so different, but I feel like I'm choosing between them, and I don't want to because I'll probably make a choice that will hurt my friends.

* * *

Draco's P.O.V

"Drakey, what do you even see in her? I'm not saying she's not good for you but she's a bloody Gryffindor. You'll never know what's going to happen. She just might break your heart."  
"But Pans she's just so…perfect. I don't even if I like her like that let alone how she feels about me. Plus she's got the dickhead weasel. He's totally in love with her."  
"Like you?"  
"What was that Pans? Sorry can't seem to hear you. Oh if that's it I'm just going to…" I gestured to my dorm.  
"Draco I know you like her. You're all fidgety when you're with her and you glow when you talk about her. You. Are. In. Love."  
"I don't glow." I mumbled. What if I really did like her? Would she ever like a Slytherin? Potty and Weasel are too overprotective. They would never let us be together. But we should be. I'm Slytherin prince and she's Gryffindor princess.  
Opposites attract right? This years goal is to make her mine. No matter what the stakes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
A/N: Please please please review. Just like one word? Please and thank you!;)

Hermione P.O.V

"So Granger I think we have to add powdered root next-"  
"Wait! We have to add these rat tails first." My hand brushed across his and I felt a tingle. I quickly pulled my hand back. Our eyes met, and I blushed. He just looked at me and smirked.  
"Knickers in a twist, 'Mione?"  
"I loathe that nickname and for your information, I'd prefer to get an E than a D." He looked at me smugly and looked back down.  
"Yeah, no kidding. Who was you're last boyfriend?" He said under his breath. Color bloomed in my cheeks and I smacked his hand.  
He glared at me and said "Oh so violent 'Mione. You need to relax, Granger, take a deep breath."  
"You're a stupid, despicable, arrogant, -"  
"Feel free to keep the list short. And I'll have you know I'm actually exceedingly intelligent. Actually the only person with higher marks than me, is you actually."  
"Just shut up, will you?"

* * *

After the lesson I quickly gathered my books so I could catch up with Ron and Harry, who had already left the classroom. I watched Malfoy pick up his books and pack them in a neat and orderly fashion. He looks strangely lonely and it made me want to pay him on the back or give him a hug. What was I thinking? I couldn't give him a hug! But yet I found my legs walking toward him and my mouth opening to speak.  
"Hey Malfoy. Do you want, erm, would you like to study with me after lessons?" He stared at me. "Uh actually that's alright if you don't want to I understand." I picked up my bag, and all but raced to the door.  
"Granger! Er Hermione, actually I would like to study with you if that's alright."  
"Of course it alright! I asked you didn't I?"

* * *

Malfoy's P.O.V

I felt a strange thrill when I said her name. It was so melodic and just slipped off my tongue. Draco, I scolded myself, what are you doing? How do you expect to get a girl my studying with her? And Granger isn't the type of girl who would "study" with someone . If I even got her to kiss me I would be lucky. Wait scratch that. If I even got her to hug me I would be lucky.

* * *

After lessons I walked to the library where Hermione said to meet. Ugh not Hermione, Granger. As far as I'm concerned, she thinks I hate her, and I'd like to keep it like that. Just until I'm sure that she likes me too.  
Look at me I'm acting like a lovesick teenager. Which is pretty much what I am.

Hermione's P.O.V

"Mione! What are you thinking? You can't study with that arse! He'll probably show you up anyways! No your staying here, and studying with ME!" Ron finished angrily.  
"Actually, Ronald, I think I will go study with him. For one I asked him, and for another I really don't think it's up to you to control my actions. I can do whatever I please, and I do NOT need your permission. Heck, I don't even want to study with you. I'd much rather study with someone of my own intelligence! I'm just informing you about my whereabouts, but thinking about that now, I realize that wasn't even a good idea!" I said coldly. I heard a faint applause and saw Harry staring at me in awe and Ginny clapping. I half smiled at her and stalked off to the portrait hole.

* * *

"Oh god I'm sorry Malfoy I just lost track of time considering I was scolding Ronald."  
He looked at me with a bit of admiration.  
"You scolded the weasel? Whatever for?"  
"Well I told him I was meeting you here, and he blew up. So I told him that I could do whatever I freaking please, and it isn't up to home to tell me what to do. I also might've mentioned that if rather be here than there so…" I trailed off, a faint pink glow blooming on my cheeks. He looked impressed.  
"Wow Grang- uh Hermione. Didn't know you had it in you to scold the pathetic weasel!" I smiled to myself. Not only did he say my first name, but he also praised me!  
Something was definitely up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Yay I got a follower! I think that makes 3? Whoop! Also could one of you lovely followers leave a review? It would really make my day!;)

Hermione P.O.V

"He definitely likes you! I mean he wouldn't always look at you all the time and say yes to studying, would he?" Ginny asked.  
"No…but aren't you mad? That's its him and not you're brother? I mean I like Ron but not-"  
"- like that" she finished. "No, I get it. I mean you only get true love once in a lifetime, and if it's not my butthole brother I'm fine with that."  
"B-but it's not t-true love! Ginny!" I spluttered.  
"What?" she asked innocently. "You like him, he likes you. You know what that equals? True looooove!" She exclaimed. Well she was right on one count. I did like him. At least I think I did. I mean how could I not? He was charming, handsome, slightly arrogant but that's okay sometimes. Endearing, even.  
"Earth to Hermione? Hello?" Ginny's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.  
"Y-yeah?"  
"First of all we need to give you a makeover. Uh let's start with wardrobe shall we?" After hours of yeses and no's, I had little clothes left. So we went on a very needed shopping excursion. Ginny literally picked out everything that I would never wear. Low cut shirts, skirts above the knee, scarves, skinny jeans, crop tops. We also got an eyeshadow palette, eyeliner, and mascara. She got me red lipstick and lip glosses for "emergencies"  
I had no idea what that meant, but I took them anyways. I wasn't sure what all this meant, but I hoped it would be good.

* * *

Malfoy's P. O. V.

I slipped up. I knew it, and I was pretty sure she did too. I mean I said her first name. She still calls me Malfoy though. I'm trying not to read into it too much, but maybe she just doesn't like me like that. I mean why would she? I insulted her for years, was always rude, and never gave her the time of day.

It was finally Saturday, which I wasn't sure was a good thing. I couldn't get my mind off her. Sure her dress sense was off, and she never wore makeup, but she was still beautiful to me. Ugh I was such a sucker. She had me obsessed and I didn't know what to do about it.  
I walked to the Great Hall to eat breakfast when I saw her. I couldn't breathe. She was beautiful. She was wearing a flannel crop top and black skinny jeans. She even had makeup on, but not much. It suited her. Her hair was slicked into a high bun and she was wearing hoop earrings. Weasel and Potter were looking at her with their jaws dropped. They couldn't believe it either. Frankly neither could I. Now how was I supposed to get her? She's have boys coming from miles away.

* * *

Hermione P. O. V

I could see all of them staring at me. I told Ginny it was too much, but she didn't believe me. She told me I looked amazing, and I obviously did because Harry and Ron were staring at me. Ginny slapped Harry and told him to keep his eyes to himself and her. I started laughing but stopped when I saw him walk in. He was as handsome as always. And he was looking straight at me. With his mouth open. I swear, he was almost drooling. I flashed him a quick smile and turned back to my friends. Ginny winked at me, but Ron looked angry. "Who does he think he is, looking at you like that?"  
"I could ask you the same." I said coolly. Harry and Ginny hid their smiles. Obviously Ginny told him something or he would be looking just like Ron. Angry, frustrated, somewhat upset.  
"This is for him isn't it? Malfoy?" He sneered. "You're trying to impress him aren't you? You think he'll give you the time of day, do you? Because he won't you know. He hates you. He thinks you're a filthy little-"  
"Ronald Weasely! How dare you?!" Ginny exclaimed. I just put one hand up to silence her.  
" Are you jealous, Ronald? Jealous that somebody finally caught my eye? Jealous it's not you? Because I don't care. I never judged you and Lavender. But feel free to judge me. Because if you do it shows what a good best friend you are. Obviously, I don't mean that much to you, or you would be supporting me. But I'm perfectly entitled to like whom I please, and you will not stop me. Now if you'll excuse me." I noticed that everyone was looking over at us and staring. Let them stare, I thought. I really didn't care. I pushed my chair out and started walking out of the Great Hall, my shoes echoing in the silence. But then I heard another pair of shoes running after me. I turned to look thinking it was Ronald, but it was Draco Malfoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: I really like this chappie! Also if you have any story suggestions feel free to let me know via review or PM! I'm kinda stuck anyway.

Hermione P.O.V

"Ma-Draco? What are you doing?" The angry tears were starting to pour out by now, and my mascara was probably running. I tried not to let Ron's words get to me, but I couldn't help it. He almost called me a mud blood! I thought we were best friends. Shows you how smart I really am.  
"I -" he cleared his throat. " I wanted to make sure you were okay." His last parts were whispers. I melted at his words. My eyes filled with tears again. At least someone cared about me.  
"I'm fine." I said rubbing my eyes. I'm just depressed that my best friend doesn't understand and that Harry won't support me and no one cares, I thought. He took a step closer.  
"It's okay if you aren't. I'm here for you. Don't let him get to you." He murmured. I took the final step that closed the gap between us. He turned his head so his lips captured mine. We fit perfectly. It was slow and gentle, and I ran my fingers through his hair pulling him closer to me. His hands rested on my waist.  
"Did you really mean it when you said you liked me?" He asked.  
"Duh. Why would I say it otherwise? I mean you are a smarmy stuck up git, but you can be nice." He smirked.  
"All part of my charm. And for the record I think I like you too." He leaned forward and I stood on my toes to reach him. Just before our lips touched, a familiar enraged voice called out.  
"HERMIONE?!"

* * *

"I came to say I was sorry and that's what I find? What do you think you're bloody playing at?! KISSING MALFOY?! Don't you remember what he used to do last year?!"

"That's the point Ron! He 'used to.' Not anymore! And he apologized. To me at least. And he's changed! You have no idea what he went through, but now he's better and I like him. And I don't need your permission to like him!"  
"I'm your best friend and I'm trying to look out for you! He's no good Hermione!"  
"Codswallop! If you cared about me you would let me be with him! But you know what? You're probably just jealous. Just like in fourth year. You think you can get me because we're best friends? Well you can't. And I'm sorry that you feel that way, but I can't change the way I feel and I like Draco." My voice softened at the end of my rant. Harry and Ginny were just looking at the both of us, mouthed open. Again neither of them said anything. That seemed to be the case every time.  
"I just don't get it. It's me or him, Granger. I can't be your friend if you hang out with scum like him."  
I looked at him my mouth open. I was shocked. He was giving me an ultimatum, and I didn't want to choose. But I knew that Draco would never put me in that position. So there was only one logical choice. Right?  
"I choose him." I whispered so quiet I wasn't sure if he heard me. But I knew he had because his ears turned red and his hands clenched. He probably thought I would pick him.  
"You what?!" He snarled. I stood up straighter and looked him directly in the eye.  
"I choose the one who won't make me choose. You, Ronald Weasley, are making me choose. So I choose Draco." I emphasized his name.  
Harry and Ginny looked at me in amazement. It hurt so much but I needed to do this. I needed to be happy, and whether I admitted it or not, Draco made me happy. I stood to make my exit when Ginny caught my hand. She gave me a big hug and whispered in my ear. "I'm so proud of you." She let me go and I all but ran out the portrait hole. On the other side I collapsed. This was it wasn't it? I had chosen. I let all my emotions go, and to be honest, I didn't regret it at all.

A/N: Sorry if Ron and Draco are a little OOC. Pleassssse review! Also thanks to dungbombacidpops for the review! You really made my day! And any Troye Sivan fans?Have you heard his new album yet? It's amazing!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey peeps! Thanks for faves/follows! Could I pleeeeeease get a review? It would really make my day! Feel free to critique my writing,I'm always looking to improve!

Chapter 5

Draco's P.O.V

I finally got the girl. But not how I wanted to. I wanted her to see me as me and choose me because she could. Weasel didn't give her much of a choice. Any one would pick me over him. And Hermione was so upset because of that. I tried telling her that if she wanted to make up with Ron I wouldn't care but she would just kiss me to make me shut up. That woman is going to be the death of me, I swear.

* * *

I felt so bad. I could only imagine what she was feeling right now. She was probably upset that Ron made her choose, and elated that she finally got to be with me(any girl would), and frustrated that weasel wouldn't talk to her, confused on what to do about Harry, slightly relieved because the Weaselette approved of our relationship, and maybe a little happy because I was doing my best to cheer her up. Who knew Draco Malfoy was such a softie.

* * *

I try to cheer her up by sending her flowers everyday and waiting by the Gryffindor dormitories in the morning so we can walk out together. I must be doing something right because her face lights up whenever she sees me.

* * *

Yesterday she waited for me after quidditch practice. All the Slytherins stared at her but she just glared at them! When I asked her excuse was, "I wanted to see you all sweaty…it's really hot." I just pushed her up against the wall and kissed her passionately. I couldn't believe she did that! I know Gryffindors are brave and stuff but dude she just barged right in. Not just in the locker room but into my heart as well.

* * *

Hermione P.O.V

I knew I was doing it I just couldn't help it. And I loved Draco for understanding but he should really make me stop. I was taking my anger and sadness out on him. I wanted to stop but he was such a good kisser. Ugh #teenagerissues. It really was the worst and I felt so bad too. I had to make up with Ron or I swear it was going to kill me. How could he do that to me? I mean maybe I should've picked him. No, Hermione, stop it. You chose Draco remember? I thought to my self. I chose Draco.

* * *

Every morning Ginny would come into my dorm and help me get ready. I had no idea that she knew so much about muggle makeup. Lately she's been trying to teach me to curl my eyelashes. The curler looks like a torture device! At least I look amazing, even though I don't feel amazing, except for when I'm with Draco. He makes the whole world disappear. He so sweet too. Ugh I sound like a lovesick teen. Which I suppose I am, huh?

* * *

"Hey babe." I felt arms slide around my waist. I scrunched my nose. "Babe?"  
"You don't like it? Ah well. Thought I'd try it out."  
"Well don't." I sighed. "Sorry. I'm just really tired of this drama, you know?"  
"I know. And believe me I would change it if I could. I hate seeing you so upset. I'm sorry."  
"It's not your fault. And you know what? I think I love you." I felt him tense behind me. I was scared I had said the wrong words and maybe he didn't feel the same. But then he relaxed underneath me and spun me around. He lifted me up and kissed me straight on the mouth. I responded equally as passionate.  
"Oi! Get a room! Bloody 'ell is that Hermione Granger? And Draco Malfoy?" I pulled him closer to me so he would hide my face. He smirked at me.  
"Wow 'Mione didn't know you were into PDA." I couldn't tell at him until the students left. When they did I pinched him.  
"Shut up I was trying to hide my face." I blushed. Then I realized that I had told him I loved him. And he hadn't said it back. He must have felt me tense up under him because he took my face into his hands.  
"Relax. I'm pretty sure I love you too." I looked up into his beautiful grey eyes when I saw a flash of red. I looked over his shoulder, just in time to see a fist thrown right at my face.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I got another review! Thanks to TheAsianGirl for the review! Check out her Dramione story, it's really good! Anyways on to the story

Chapter 6

Hermione's P.O.V

I didn't even have time to register what happened before Draco lunged at him. I tried to hold him back but my vision was all blurry. I looked at my hands only to see blood smeared over them. Ew, I thought, I have a nosebleed. I used my wand to clean myself and fix my nose. Scourgify. I pushed my hair out of my face and looked up. What I saw was definitely something I was kinda expecting but I didn't want to see it. Ron and Draco were having a full blown fist fight. Draco's usually perfect hair was disheveled and he had a cut across his face. Ron's nose looked broken but other than that he was okay. Somewhere inside me I felt a kind of pride that not only did I have one boy fighting for me, but two. As soon as I thought that I took it back. I had to stop this right now. It was nonsense! I already told Ron what I thought and who I picked! Why wouldn't he leave me alone? A tiny voice in my head said, it's because he's jealous. It's because he's still in love- shut up I thought. I raised my hand and pointed it towards Draco. Protego! I looked around and realized a crowd was starting to form. I screamed. Well that got everyone's attention.  
"STOP IT! Both of you! How old are you? What do you think you're doing?! You're both going to get into trouble for no reason!" I wheeled around to face Ronald. "AND YOU! What did you think you were doing? Why can't I even spend five minutes with my boyfriend? Why do you have to ruin everything? I hate you!" I couldn't help it, but he just pushed all my buttons. Everyone was looking at me wide eyed probably because I said Draco was my boyfriend. Oh well, they were gonna find out eventually, I thought. I huffed and started stalking off to the Gryffindor common room. Someone pulled my arm and spun me around. Draco's molten silver eyes were filled with guiltiness.  
"I'm sorry." He whispered. "But he f*****g punched you and I couldn't help it. No one touches my girl." I looked up at him and smirked. I caressed the cut on his face. He winced a bit.  
"But you. You can touch me whenever you want." He smiled at me, and it was a real genuine smile. I leaned closer and brushed my lips against his.  
"Don't look now but there's a whole crowd of people staring at us right now. Don't freak out." I could feel the scarlet blush creeping across my cheeks.  
"I forgot all about them." I whispered. Someone must've told McGonagall because she came storming out a minute later.  
"What is going on here?! You Draco Malfoy are a prefect! And Ronald Weasley I expect better of you! As for you Miss Granger I don't know what part you had in this situation. All three of you in my office! NOW!"

* * *

Draco P.O.V

"I expect better behavior out of all of you! What was going on? Kindly explain it to me, because as far as I'm concerned, it was pure nonsense!" I gulped. It was worse than I thought it would be. What have I gotten myself into? Suddenly Hermione spoke up.  
"Well you see professor, what's happening is, er, Draco here is my, um boyfriend." McGonagall gaped at her. She looked like a fish out of water. That's right professor. Your star student is dating Slytherin scum, I thought.

* * *

Hermione P.O.V

"Yeah we're dating, and my Gryffindor friends aren't exactly pleased so that's where Ron comes in. I think he heard Draco saying he thought he loved me and Ron was passing by so he got angry and he has anger issues so he exploded and punched me but he was probably aiming for Draco and then Draco got mad because he's sweet like that and doesn't want anyone hurting me and then the fight happened. I tried to stop it believe me but both boys are so headstrong and…." I trailed of. I was totally babbling but I couldn't help it. I wanted to defend Ron because he was my best friend, but I wanted to defend Draco even more. So I was kinda torn between them. Again.  
Even if it was Ron's fault. Technically.  
Professor McGonagall just stared. She tried to compose herself but it was quite a battle. She took a deep breath.  
"Although it was Ronald's fault, I'm giving the two of you detention for a week. Ms. Granger you are dismissed while I organize their detentions." She looked up at me and gave me a small smile. She could probably tell I didn't want to leave Draco. I reluctantly turned to leave.  
" ? He will be out in a minute."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: hey guys! Thanks to everyone who favorited/followed my story! Love you guys! And if you're feeling the new year drop a review! Happy 2016!

Chapter 7

Hermione P.O.V

"Hey baby." Draco was sitting on an armchair in the library. He was so immersed in his book that he didn't even notice me. I was feeling super flirty today so I decided to be a little seductive. Sexy you could say. I was wearing a tight black miniskirt and nylon tights. I had a burgundy crop top and a black leather jacket on. My lips were dark red and my hair was loose over my shoulders. And of course my combat boots.  
Draco scrunched his nose up at me. He was so adorable.  
"So you can call me 'baby' but I can't call you babe?" He hadn't seen my outfit yet so he didn't exactly realize that the situation called for it.  
"Well today I'm feeling like a babe. So you can call me that if you want." He looked up at me. His mouth opened slightly and his eyes grew wide.  
"Uh mgh ummmmm" he cleared his throat. "Uh I mean do you, er, do you wanna hang out in like my room? Or something." He finished lamely. I couldn't blame him. I mean I did look kinda… hot. I took the book gently out of his hands. I tugged at his tie and he got out of the chair, still gaping at me. In the chest region.  
"Oi gorgeous eyes up here." He started blushing, which was clear as day because of his pale skin.  
"Sorry I - I can't help it. You look so irresistible."  
"That was kinda my goal." I smirked and pulled him closer still only using his tie. "Let's get out of here." I kissed his cheeks leaving faint impressions of my lipstick. I was so sure I saw a flash of red hair, but it was probably my imagination. By now I was used to things going wrong just as they started to get good. I grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him out if the library. Apparently this was too much to take because he pushed me against the wall and stood so close I could feel his hot breath.  
"You look so sexy, you know that?" We were so near that his lips brushed mine as he spoke. I hooked my fingers into his belt loops trying to get him to kiss me. His proximity was getting me all turned on. He ducked and kissed my cheek instead.  
"Draco…" My voice came out all breathy and slow.  
"I'm gonna make you suffer like you made me." He growled.  
"When did I ever do that?" I asked innocently.  
"When you decided to look so hot, and find me in the library where I couldn't kiss you senseless."  
"Honestly babe you really shouldn't kiss me senseless here either."  
"That's exactly why I'm going to." He kissed my forehead, my cheeks and started trailing kisses down my jawline. He skipped my mouth and continued kissing everywhere but my lips.  
"Draco… I need you to kiss me. Right now. Please." My last word were so quiet I wasn't sure he heard them. He hovered right above my lips, and plunged in. I felt both of us sigh in relief. It was such a passionate moment that I would kill anyone who disturbed us. I was so engrossed in the moment it didn't occur to me that someone, particularly a redheaded someone would be watching us.

* * *

Draco P.O.V

The next morning I was walking on sunshine. I felt amazing, mostly because of my beautiful sexy girlfriend. Admittedly yesterday was a rare case but this morning she still took my breath away. We were walking to the Great Hall to grab some breakfast. We were holding hands and she was talking animatedly about something or the other. I looked at her fondly.  
"Hermione? Shut up for a sec, I want to kiss you." Her smile reached from ear to ear as she stood on her toes and pecked me. I looked at her.  
"What? I'm hungry."  
"Of course you are." I laughed. She made a face at me and walked into the Great Hall. Every single face in the hall turned towards us. Hermione blanched and waked to her table after squeezing my hand. I raised my eyebrows and walked to mine. Everyone started whispering and looking at me worriedly.  
"Draco I don't know who did it. I'm sorry I-" Pansy looked at me sympathetically.  
"What are you going off about?"  
She handed me a newspaper and shrugged. It was the Daily Prophet.  
I stared at the headline in shock.  
"Gryffindor Princess and Slytherin Prince: a fitting match or reckless passion?"  
"You have got to be kidding me. This is a joke!" I started reading the article.  
"Hermione granger and Draco Malfoy! Who knew such a thing happen? They haves wild passionate love story but will the fire last? And what about Mr. Weasely? Where's his place in this reckless entanglement? A secret insider source has told us that Ginny Weasley approves! As the best friend …"  
A horrible sickening thought came to my mind. He was going to kill me. It was over. He was going to find out.  
 _Father_


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey y'all! I'll keep it short. Thanks for following/favoriting! Love ya! Enjoy

Chapter 8

Draco P.O.V

Dear Son,  
It has come to my attention that you have associated yourself with a muggle. Your father is infuriated, but I believe that you are old enough to make your own choices and if you chose that's fine with me. However, it would be in your best interest to write to your father explaining the situation. Either way I'm sure he will not be happy but just try. I would like to meet . Please see if you could bring her to the manor this weekend to dine with us.  
Mother

I'm screwed I thought.

* * *

"Pans I don't know what to do! If I bring her my mum is gonna eat her alive. If I don't my mum is gonna eat me alive!"  
"Draco calm down. It's fine. Tell Hermione and see what she says. If she says no then tell your mum she's uncomfortable about it."  
"But that's not Hermione! I'll bet a hundred galleons that she'll say yes!"  
"Then you and Hermione both are screwed."  
I sighed.

* * *

"Hey lovely." I wrapped my arm around her waist. I was so nervous. I knew she would say yes but I wish she'd say no. She turned.  
"You don't sound good. Are you feeling okay?" She pressed her hand to my forehead. I laughed a nervous high pitched sound.  
"Yeah I'm uh fine." She looked at me closer.  
"Is it because of the article. Listen I'm sorry. I swear I'll kill whoever did it but-"  
"No it's not that. It's actually related to that, but it's not that. I need your help and I have a favor to ask. So my family read the article." I took a deep breath.  
"Oh Draco. I'm so sorry, I didn't even realize. I-"  
"Listen, it's not your fault. But my dad is uh disappointed I guess and I need your help to write him a letter. And the favor," I cleared my throat. "Yeah well my mum wants to meet you. So she asked you to lunch on Saturday." I held my breath. A series of emotions crossed her face. First shock, then confusion, then fear.  
"Um I don't know Draco. I don't think they'd like me very much and we have such different views and-"  
"Hey it doesn't matter if they like you. I like you. I love you. And you don't have to do this."  
"Maybe I should though. It would be better for us. And if I can get them to like me…" she trailed off. "I'll do it."  
I groaned. "Hermione… you don't know what you've gotten yourself into."

* * *

A day before Saturday I sent Hermione a beautiful silver chain with a tiny dragon pendant. I sent her a note telling her I was sorry, and explaining how my parents might react to our relationship. I hope she likes it.

* * *

Hermione P.O.V

The weekend came way faster then I wanted it to. I know I was the one who said yes, but still.  
"Gin what am I going to say? What am I going to do?" Then something dawned on me. "Oh my gods, Gin, what am I going to wear?!" I looked at her wide eyed. She looked at me for a second and exploded with laughter.  
"Ginerva Weasley! I need your help!"  
"Ok ok. I'll help. Do you still have that dark green sweater?"  
In the end we decided on black jeggings, a dark green sweater, furry brown boots and the necklace Draco sent me. I was so nervous I didn't think I would be able to hold in my lunch.

* * *

"Are you ready?" I forced myself to nod. "It's okay. I'll protect you." At that I smiled a bit.  
" I love you." I respond.  
"Love you too, 'Mione."  
I held his hand and together we apparated into the unknown

A/N: whaddya think? So question: should I leave it ending at Hogwarts or should I write an epilogue too?  
Please reviewwwww!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: thanks peeps for reviews and follows and faves! Love ya;D

Chapter 9

Draco P.O.V

The Malfoy Manor loomed above him. It was huge and very intimidating. He felt Hermione tense up next to him, so he put his hands on her shoulder and started rubbing them gently.  
"Hey. It'll be fine, I promise. I'll take care of you."  
"I know you will. But being here…" Oh god. He forgot how much pain she had been through when she was last here.  
"God Hermione I'm such an idiot. Bringing you here when I know about.… I'm so sorry-"  
"Shhhhhhh. It's not your fault. What happened is in the past. What's happening now is for our future together. I love you, ok?" I sighed and took a deep breath.  
"Ok." I gently took her hand and pulled her along to the manor.

* * *

Hermione P.O.V

What was I thinking? This was going to kill me. Not talking to Draco's parents, not the butterflies in my stomach, not even the intimidating manor. It was being here again. Bellatrix almost killed me last time and I didn't know if I could bear it. But my heart bent for Draco. I had to do this for him. For us.

* * *

Knock. Knock. Draco held me with one hand and the other knocking on the door. I sucked my breath in as he held me even tighter. He kissed the top of my head and I heard footsteps approaching the door. It swung open and a tiny elf stood there.

"Welcome home Mister Draco! has been awaiting your arrival sir! And you Miss Granger! Welcome!" The tiny elf hobbled along as he led us through the dark corridors of Malfoy Manor. She took us to a beautiful antique looking library. I took a deep breath and inhaled the scent of books. This was my territory. There were huge bookshelves from the floor to the roof filled with every book imaginable. My eyes widened at the amazing architecture of the room. There were stained glass windows with plush window seats. I could spend hours in here. A soft chuckle woke me from my daze.  
"Welcome Miss Granger. I figured you might like this room." Narcissa Malfoy was sitting in an emerald green armchair with her posture perfectly straight. She looked so regal, with her platinum hair, the same shade as Draco's, pulled taut in a bun and her pale pink lips. She was wearing a long lacy black dress  
" . It's a pleasure. This library is magnificent." Draco laughed and squeezed my shoulder.  
"Well come. Sit down. Trinky!"  
We tentatively took our seats opposite . It was on a plush red love seat, big enough for the both of us. The elf who opened the door before, came back and bowed.  
"Yes, Mistress?"  
"Get our guests some tea and a plate of biscuits."  
"Yes, Mistress." She hurried out and Narcissa Malfoy turned to face us. She raised one perfectly manicured eyebrow.  
"So tell me Miss Granger…"

* * *

was really nice. She accepted me for me and seemed genuinely curious about my life. I wasn't sure why I still had a cold feeling in the pit of my stomach. It might've been because Lucius Malfoy still hadn't appeared. It was making me nervous. I wanted to get out as soon as possible, just so we could avoid him. I know Draco was tense about it too because he hadn't relaxed once. He was sitting with his back straight and an arm around me. My shoulders were tight and my mind was racing. If he came how would Draco react? How would I react? What would he say? What would he think of me? Would he be mad at Draco? So many questions but not a single answer.

* * *

A little while later we sat down for dinner. A cold feeling washed over me because I was sure would join us.

" , are you feeling alright?" I looked up startled.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Are you really, you filthy little mudblood?"

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry. I know it's late and I know it's short. But i have writers block and very little time. Please leave some suggestions! thank you, and again I'm so sorry. :(


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: I'm sorry I'm sorry! I know it's been ages and this chapter might suck, but I've been super busy and supers stressed out. Plus I'm working on a new PJO story and it's gonna be ah-mazing. At least I hope it will. Also I'm sorry to say it but this story is soon coming to a close.  
Without further ado chapter 10!

* * *

Draco P.O.V

I seethed with anger at my fathers behavior. I didn't expect him to be civil, heck I didn't even expect him to show up. But nobody, nobody ever talked to my girlfriend like that. Call me overprotective but I love her and nobody can hurt her. I stood up and walked in front of her. She reached out to grab my hand, and I squeezed it tightly.  
"Well son I didn't think you would want to touch that kind of filth." Lucius Malfoy drawled.  
"It's not really what I taught you."  
I growled. "Well what you taught me was worthless trash. Just like you.  
"Well now that's no way to talk to your father young man." He started forward but tripped on his own feet. Malfoys always had grace. What was going on?  
"Are you… are you drunk?" I asked.  
"Well sooooon," he dragged 'son' out, " I prefer the term 'intoxicated'" he sneered at me.  
"You disgust me. I am ashamed to call you my father. And I am ashamed that for half of my life I believed the trash you said. But now I don't. Now I found true love and I wouldn't give it up for the world. Hermione is a beautiful respectable young woman and her bloodline doesn't matter to me. And you gave up the right to make choices for me years ago. So I don't need your approval and I would honestly do without it." I turned to face my mother.  
"I'm not sure what you are still doing in this hellhole. You can't leave him can you? You still love him. You think you can change him. News flash! You can't! I'm sorry mother, I love you but save yourself. Please." I took a deep breath and turned to Hermione.

* * *

Hermione P.O.V

In that moment I forgived my ridiculously amazing boyfriend for every stupid thing he had ever done. He stood up for me, his girlfriend of less than a year, over his the father, the person he had known his whole life. I loved him so much I got giddy at the thought. He turned towards me and said, "Come on beautiful I think we should go back to Hogwarts." I stood up and nodded. I waked up to him and whispered, "You had me at beautiful." He leaned down kissed my forehead and pulled me even closer. He nodded towards his mother.  
"I'm not sure what you're doing here or what you intend to do, but I wish you the best of luck."  
"Draco… I hope when you two get married I will be invited." She said softly. I blushed a furious red. Draco grinned.  
"Of course, mother." We turned around and with a crack, we disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

"I'm so so so sorry babe. I had no idea what he was going to do, I didn't even think he'd show. But he did and I'm so sorry. He had no right to say what he did and I'm sorry babe I really am." He ran a nervous hand through his hair like he wasn't sure what I was going to say. I didn't even care. I thought it was sweet that he was apologizing but my mind kept coming around to one thing.  
"You really think we're gonna get married some day?" I bit my lip. I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear the answer because if it was a no, I didn't think my heart could take it.  
"You kidding? I think we're gonna move in together, get married and have kids. They're gonna be as beautiful as their mother and as charming as their father." He smirked at me.

He had no idea how right he was.

* * *

A/N: next chapter is the probably the last one! Just wanna say I love everyone who ever favorited/followed me and anyone who reviewed! They mean the world to me,so thank you with all my heart!;D


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: so this part is kinda just a bunch of different scenarios that happen and lead up to their life together. This is it! Love all of my faithful readers thank you so much!

* * *

Epilogue

"Oh my god! Draco! We have to go to college! It'll be soooooo much fun! I bet both of us could get into Ivy League schools in America! Maybe Brown? Come on let's find applications!"  
"Woah hold up. What are you saying? Is this even English? What's brown? And why are we going there?"  
"Oh Draco!" Hermione chuckled. "That's a college! Muggles go there after they finish their education."  
"So why are we going? We've got plenty of education from here."  
"Because Draco I want to. Pleeeeeease?" She pouted at Draco with her eyes wide.  
"Ok fine. But only if you let me pay for you."  
"Ugh Draco. You always have to be the savior don't you? Fine you can pay for me."

* * *

"Mum, Dad, this is Draco, my boyfriend." Hermione's parents stared at her.  
"Hermione dear could I speak to you a moment on the kitchen? We should get some water for out guest." Her mum said.  
"Hermione isn't he the kid who used to be rude to you? And what happened with Ron?"  
"Well what happened was.…"

* * *

"God Hermione just pick an apartment . It's not like we can't afford anything."  
"No babe it's not like you can't afford anything. I on the other hand have limited money, and I want to make this fair," Hermione said.  
"Fine but I really like this one. I know it's out of your budget, but can I please get it for you? For us?"  
It was a beautiful penthouse with two big spacey bedrooms, a kitchen, two bathrooms, and a living room.  
"Oh Draco I hate that I can't afford this one but-"  
"But I can. You can still pay like a quarter but can I please just do this one thing for us?" But it was never just one thing. He was always spoiling Hermione with gifts and surprises. They were well out of the "honeymoon" stage by now, it being almost five years after Hogwarts, which meant five years of dating.  
"Fine." Hermione sighed. Draco came over and enveloped her in a huge hug. He kissed the top of her head and murmured  
"I love you," Hermione looked up a him and smirked, something she had picked up over the years from him.  
"I know."

* * *

"Mr. and ? I would like your blessing for my and Hermione's wedding. I love her so much and I would do anything for her. She's my everything and I want this so much. I want to surprise her with this proposal but I wanted to do this properly, so…?"  
Mrs. Granger looked at him thoughtfully. She noticed how nervous he was but how hopeful his eyes were. He didn't look at all like that Weasely boy, but she had never liked him much.  
scrutinized him. He gave him a once over and looked to his wife.  
"Well Draco, I have some bad news for you," Draco's jaw dropped. He had always like the Grangers.  
"You'd better start calling me mum, because honey your gonna be my son-in-law." Draco's smile reached from ear to ear.  
"Oh my god! Thank you so much!" He took two large strides and engulfed her in a hug. He turned to and gave him an enthusiastic handshake. Mr. Granger clapped him in the back and said, "Well son, you better look for a bloody good ring. Hermione is hard to please."  
"Oh I know believe me."

* * *

"Hey babe? Wanna go to the beach tomorrow?"  
"Oh hon, I would love to but-"  
"But you've been working so hard and you need this. Your absolutely right."  
She came over him and landed a huge kiss square on the lips. He put a hand behind and pulled her closer.

The next morning Hermione put on a beautiful turquoise sundress over a swimsuit. She called Ginny to let her know.  
Ginny: Hey, boo! It's been long!  
Hermione: Gin we spoke last night!  
Ginny: Oh yeah! So what's up?  
Hermione: Draco's taking me to the beach for a date.  
Ginny: Oh really? I bet he's gonna propose!  
Hermione: Nah I don't think so. It's just a date.

* * *

They walked hand in hand across the stretch of beach that was all theirs. The sun was only just setting so there was just enough light to make out the features of each others face.  
"Hey Mione? Wait up a second." She turned and he was once again struck by her beauty. He tucked a stray hair behind her ear and held her hands.  
"Hermione Jean Granger. That first day in third year when you struck me you also struck some sense into me. You were the most ambitious, confident, slightly annoying girl I had ever met. And I have been jealous of you for years and years on end. When we started dating it was unreal because I had always thought you would go for Weasley. But then you chose me and Hermione you were the best thing that had ever happened to me. I love you more than words can describe and you mean the world to me. So," he knelt on one knee and Hermione put one hand over her mouth. He took out a tiny box and held it in his hands. Her eyes were shining and she was already nodding.  
"So," he chuckled, "will you do me the honors and marry me?" He opened the box and in it lay a beautiful emerald stone surrounded with diamonds on a silver ring.  
"The honor would me all mine. YES YES YES YES YES!" He slipped the ring on her hand and picked her up and spun her around. She pulled him in for a passionate kiss that lasted until the sun went down.

* * *

"Oh Hermione! You look beautiful!" Ginny, who was pregnant and had raging hormones, was already a blubbering mess. Hermione was wearing a long white gown with a sweetheart neckline. It flared out from the hip and had lace inserts. She had silver heels and a simple pearl necklace. Her curls were piled on top of her head in a fashionable updo.  
"Oh baby you look so beautiful! You were just yesterday my baby girl! Here's your something blue." handed her a sapphire hair clip. Ginny handed her a pearl bracelet.  
"Here's your something borrowed. I expect it back as soon as your ."  
She teared up again as Hermione reached for them.  
"Oi Gin! You're gonna mess up your makeup!"  
"And Hermione here's your something old." She handed her a pair of pearl earrings.  
"These have been in my family forever. I hope you pass them on to your future daughter too." Hermione started tearing up at that.  
"Oi Mione'! You're gonna mess up your makeup!"

* * *

"Do you Draco Malfoy take Hermione Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
"I do"  
"Do you Hermione Granger take Draco Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"I do"  
"You may kiss the bride."  
And that's exactly what Draco did.  
"Let's take on the world . Just me and you."

* * *

"Scorpius! Rose! It's time for dinner!"  
"Mummy! Your home! Where's daddy?" Hermione braced herself as her blonde haired gray eyed baby girl bulleted towards her.  
"Oof! Daddy's not home yet. Did Scorp take good care of you?"  
Rose nodded, but then changed her mind and shrugged.  
"Scorpius! Come downstairs please."  
"I'm coming Mum! I just have to finish this book!" Hermione chuckled to herself.  
"Well look at my two beautiful girls! A sight for sore eyes isn't it?"  
"Daddy!" Rose shrieked. He came over and engulfed them in a hug. He kissed the top of Hermione's head.  
"Hey Mum! Hey Dad!" Scorpius came over and gave them both quick hugs.  
"So what's for dinner?"  
They all laughed.

* * *

Later that night Draco was laying in bed when Hermione came out of the bathroom tears streaming down her face.  
"Babe what's wrong? He jumped out of bed and went over to her. She was holding a white stick in her hand that had a pink plus sign on it. He sighed in relief, realized what the stick was, and then looked at the stick again his mouth agape.  
"Ready for a third?"

"With you? Absolutely."

AN: That's it folks! Thanks for sticking around! Please drop a review! ;D


End file.
